The general goal is the development of programs and classification protocols that prevent sexual assault on men and women inmates in correctional institutions. The specific objectives consist of the following: (1) the evaluation of a preventive program now underway in the San Francisco City and County jails; (2) the use of the evaluation data to modify the program; (3) the development of a sexual assault risk form for identifying characteristics of victims and assailants for assigning potential risks to protective custody; (4) to develop the conflict resolution skills in inmates as a means of channeling aggression away from sexual assault and towards constructive expression; (5) to develop a jail protocol for crisis intervention for inmate victims of sexual assults; (6) to obtain data on the nature of sexual assault and characteristics of victims and assailants; and (7) to achieve each objective in a framework of protecting inmate and jail personnel rights of privacy and confidentiality and their personal safety. The research methodology includes the development and administration of: (1) the Sexual Assault Risk Form; (2) the observation schedule to be used in evaluating the results of using the form for classifying inmates and assigning them to particular residential areas; (3) interviewing schedules for (a) evaluating the preventive programs and (b) for securing full data on incidents of sexual assault experienced or observed by inmates and jail personnel; (4) evaluation form for the crisis intervention service; and (5) a civil rights complaint form to be available to respondents for recording alleged interactions by the project staff of their rights. The project is budgeted for two years: July 1, 1977 to June 30, 1979. It will be carried out in cooperation with the Sheriff's Office and the Department of Health of the City and County of San Francisco.